The present invention relates to a magnetic recorder, in which a magnetic head and a capstan shaft are mounted on a main chassis, and a magnetic tape and a pinch roller are mounted on a slide chassis movable on the main chassis.
In a conventional magnetic recorder as disclosed in Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 61-271648 or No. 63-302458, a slide chassis with a tape cassette thereon is movable relative to a rotary drum with a magnetic head thereon so that a magnetic tape is wound onto the rotary drum in an opening of the tape cassette to transmit magnetic signals between the magnetic tape and the magnetic head. The slide chassis is supported on the main chassis by three or four boss supports in a movable manner with keeping a distance therebetween constant.